


Safe Popularity

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-28
Updated: 2008-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1891836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Safe Popularity

Title: Safe Popularity  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: G  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/profile)[**snape100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/)'s challenge: #240 Spells, the A's (Anti-Cheating Spell)  
Word Count: 100  
Warnings: A sad lack of actual Snape.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Safe Popularity

~

“You’re comfortable with Severus spending time away from home?” Hermione asked.

Harry nodded. “He’s a popular Potions lecturer and I knew that when I married him. Plus, he’s giving it up at the end of the year.”

Hermione nodded, then looked away. “I just... I would be worried about groupies. Ever since his heroic role in the war was publicized he’s been so popular...”

Harry grinned. “Oh, no worries. I put an Anti-Cheating Spell on him.”

Hermione opened her mouth to correct him, then thought better of it. Harry didn’t need to know that spell only worked on quills.

~


End file.
